


A Gift for the One That Has Everything

by Servem



Series: A Shared Life [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Growing the Family?, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servem/pseuds/Servem
Summary: Stolen moments at home with the Hammers.





	A Gift for the One That Has Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [th_esaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/th_esaurus/gifts).



> I tried to walk away but I can't and somehow I ended up with this. I meant it to be sweet but then it got pretty filthy and soon it just went completely off the rails so if you're not super into this pairing, maybe skip this one. In any case, I apologize in advance.

Timothée’s not really sure when this tit for tat started with Elizabeth, and why Armie seems exempt from participating. Perhaps this is one of his and Liz’s shared love languages. Armie certainly has other, more direct ways he communicates his love. His passionate declarations and grand gestures are legendary. But with all of Elizabeth’s charm and charisma, it turns out she’s almost as shy as Timmy.

In all likelihood, it probably started pragmatically.

Timmy was short an accessory, or she just thought a specific piece would pull his ensemble together. So she bought it herself. And he couldn’t let her generosity go unnoticed, so he would reciprocate, with a pack of her favorite Kombucha tea, shipped to her when he and Armie were away and he wanted to let her know they were thinking of her. A milkshake just for him. Organic honey just for her. She thought maybe if he had some decent baking supplies in his apartment, he might actually use them and think of her when he did. And while busy with work, he didn’t think she would notice when the kids were mysteriously occupied all morning, quietly entertained until afternoon nap time, but of course she noticed.

It was actually something she couldn’t stop thinking about.

She worried early on that Timothée might be indifferent or unsure of his role with the kids. But Timmy was never anything but himself. He loved the babies upon meeting them and as with everything else, it was easy. And why wouldn’t it be? Armie and Liz never paid a whole lot of attention to which parent owned what and instead would share as much responsibility as possible. There was no role to write or fill. He simply offered an extra pair of eyes and another full heart for the babies. And it was something that, she would tell Armie on a near weekly basis, she just couldn’t stop thinking about.

\---

One morning, he finds a gold necklace under his pillow with _‘ECH’_ inscribed on the back of a tiny medallion pendant. Because he's hers now, because even though Armie doesn't need to stamp him, she does, and they both love it when she gets possessive like this.

And when Timmy finds it he decides to turn up shirtless at breakfast with mixed company, adorned with her gift.

 _Shiny_ , she remarks, when he takes a seat on a bar stool to give others room at the table. He smiles coyly at his bare feet and she can't help but wonder if he's being nice or if he's just taken a bar stool in order to be the piece of art in the center of the room, half naked and beautiful for everyone to admire over waffles and bacon.

But all day, the questions sit in the back of his head. _What does she want for this? Being theirs is his pleasure alone, isn't it?_ He should ready himself for whatever she'll need tonight. He's been given a gift and he needs to repay the favor. Her manners are immaculate and he’s learned that much by now. It’s only right to repay a kindness.

She, too, walks through her day thinking about him. Assuming that his playful posturing at breakfast was his thank-you. He must have known it would thrill her. So she spends the afternoon consciously reminding herself to relax her cheeks, where a smile keeps appearing without her permission. She does secretly enjoy being stuck in an endless back and forth of little gifts with her boy that indulges all her whims. _But what else do you gift someone that's already given you himself?_

\---

Armie, always sore in at least two muscles groups at any given time, has no issue inelegantly taking what he needs. Timmy know his body now and knows where to press to release the knots Armie gives himself. His shoulder almost always needs extra attention and Timmy has learned to use the flat of his palm there. When Timmy’s home, Armie takes full advantage and makes it a point to push his body in his workouts.

“I would tell you to take it easier on the heavy bag but then there would be less massage time. And no one wants that.”

Armie opens one eye in response and reaches for the hand dutifully working at his shoulder. He brings it up to his mouth and plants lazy pecks on Timmy’s warm palm.

“It is possible...that...sometimes I exaggerate the severity of my injuries...for more massage time.” Armie confesses with a smirk.

“You don’t say? I mean I’ve basically been prodding jello for the last ten minutes. I think it’s safe to say your knot is loose, now.” Timmy chides in mock dissaproval. Armie lands a light slap on Timmy’s ass before he returns to the work at hand.

He massages to relieve the pain, but Armie sometimes asks for firmer pressure. Sometimes for more pain, too. And Timmy gives it to him today, finishing him with Armie's come messily sliding down both the inside and the front of his throat, pooling in the hollow of his neck. But he lets Armie relax this afternoon and encourages this hard fought peace to carry him into the most restful nap he's had in months. Timmy wants to save all of his energy for Elizabeth tonight. There's a loud ache at the bottom of his belly now, but it can wait for her.

\---

Timothée decides to dress himself for dinner tonight, immediately crossing Elizabeth. She likes to dress everyone, not just the kids, and Armie only indulges her every so often. She doesn’t push Timmy hard, but he’s easier to sway and she can usually get him to wear at least one thing she suggests for the evening. It’s a small compromise to make for her and he savors it when she fusses over him.

But tonight he gets ready alone and she’s worried. Worried that she’s pushed too hard on these trivial things. Maybe the necklace was too much, too possessive. _Not anything I haven’t been accused of before_ , she thinks to herself.

But he surprises her when they find him waiting by the front door. His hair is slicked back and he’s donned a dark, short-sleeve button up-- crisp and fitted tightly to his thin frame. He’s wearing slim slacks and patent leather shoes, sharp from head to toe, with her gold necklace shining on his chest, between the space of his undone top button.

“Oh fuck!”

Armie bounds down the steps and swiftly grabs Timmy by the hips, slamming them together like charged magnets.

“I don’t know what you’re up to but you look like you’re going dancing and I thought we’d talked about that...” and his words dissolve into a laugh.

Elizabeth stands back quietly and waits for an explanation, her eyes openly fixated on the bare arms Timmy never shows the world. Time and time again she’s suggested a rolled short sleeve, but he seems to always hide his slender arms under sweaters and blazers. Tonight, he’s showing the skin she’s been begging for and now she doesn’t know how this came to be.

“No, I would never do that to you! Or to myself for that matter..” Timmy says through their shared laughter. He turns his focus on Elizabeth, eyes bright and excited.

“Liz, I just wanted to get cleaned up for you. To thank you for my gift. Did I get it right?” He asks, suddenly timid.

She allows herself one last, long look at him from head to toe before approaching wordlessly. She opens a space for herself between their hips and once in, Armie pulls them both in close, semi-hard against her ass. Timothée looks down at her, grazing his nose tip against hers and asks,

“Well?”

Armie is impatient after a moment and intervenes. He reaches around to grab a fistful of damp curls from the back of his head, bringing him forward to meet Liz’s warm kiss. And as it deepens, Armie rests his chin on Liz’s shoulder, watching one tongue coax the other out of hiding.

“I think that’s a yes, right?” he ribs.

\---

Later, he is resolute on his intentions with her, while she lounges against Armie's folded legs, unsuspecting. Armie watches them, but doesn't hold her down, instead only keeping her grounded to this realm by his quiet presence. As much as he can anyway, as Timmy begins licking her from core to clit. This time, Timmy wants her to feel something new; feel what he's felt. What Armie makes him feel, and what she made him feel the one time she wandered there, too. Another gift he can give back to her.

This time, he drags his tongue lower and greets her perfect, pink little pucker. And she jumps.

And even though they all freeze, Timmy doesn't look up because he knows everyone must freeze like this the first time. He certainly did.

And after giving her a generous moment to understand, he sucks all of her gently in his mouth one last time before committing to loosening her where she's tightest. And she rewards everyone with a much deeper moan, a new moan, one that even she doesn't recognize.

Armie is biting his lip hard to keep himself contained. He would never forgive himself for interrupting their push and pull.

Because now, Liz has become a truly beautiful sight, nearly unhinged. She can't control her legs anymore and her thighs squeeze Timmy's face unceremoniously, unintentionally. His rhythm is becoming more and more erratic and the more she squirms the more determined he becomes, gripping her thighs tight.

 _Is this what is feels like to be quartered? Pulled apart limb from limb?_ She reaches both hands down to her sides, to be his willing accomplice in her own destruction, and pulls herself open for him. And it feels like if she can just spread a little further, open her legs a little wider, she might be able to ride this madness out and survive.

But then he stops. She's panting and open for him and he decides to stop now? _He's crueler than Armie has ever been_ , she decides.

Pulling his head up to meet her eyes, his smooth chin, raw and marked with her wetness, he looks at her with a question he doesn't ask. But he does want to know. If this can even come close to repay all the things she's done for him. But now's not the time to ask, and instead he watches her face intently as he slowly pushes two fingers into her sweet cunt, and then another, more cautious finger into her tight hole. And her face tells him everything he needs to know.

So he dives back down because he doesn't want to stop here. He wants her to have more than she gives. Because she deserves it.

And Armie is lost at sea, watching her begin to understand what it's like to be torn apart by Timmy.

\---

When she comes for him, Armie has to drop a rough hand on her mouth. They won’t wake the babies from here unless she truly lets out a scream, but he doesn’t chance it. And he knows he’s made the right call when her own hands join his, pulling Armie’s down even harder, her teeth pressing into his palm.

Armie hasn’t laid a finger on either of them. This time, he truly got to watch every single second with his full attention. But that doesn’t mean that his face isn’t flushed with his own arousal. That doesn’t mean that his cock isn’t straining against his briefs, the wet spot of pre-come spreading wider on the fabric, more and more every second. He’s already had to adjust himself once to move his erection left of Elizabeth’s neck, where she still lay, writhing in his lap.

She shakes and struggles against their restraint, Timmy holding her down to the bed only by the weight of his mouth firmly pressed on her supple cunt. Her eyes are shut tightly, exaggerating wrinkles that don’t exist yet, as tears spill out and down the sides of her face. It's been a long time since she’s come this hard.

Timmy’s fingers still work in her, two pressing against the inner walls of her asshole and two curled up against the back of her pubic bone. He wasn’t sure until now whether or not he was doing it right, but he tries his best now to memorize the location of this very reliable, albeit elusive, spot.

He doesn’t stop until her body starts to quiet, her heavy breaths becoming louder than the creaking of the mattress.

Armie, catching is own breath, releases her and supports himself now, his hands at his sides. He glances down at his embarrassingly wet briefs and watches his cock twitch in neglect.

Timmy falls back on his heels and sits upright, cracking his knuckles against the mattress and offering a breathless grin.

But Elizabeth is not smiling. And she’s not done either.

She rests a hand on her flat stomach and tries to steady her words.

“I’m still empty.” She says quietly. Armie and Timmy exchange glances, hoping the other knows the answer to her riddle.

She smooths her hand meaningfully over her belly and says again, “I need to be filled. Everywhere. Please.” and she shuts her eyes, hoping that she doesn’t have to say anything else. Hoping that she doesn’t have to beg.

Armie’s jaw falls open as he begins to understand. Before Timmy’s self doubt breaks the moment, he begs for her. Because sometimes when you know, you know.

“Please, Timmy? Please fill her?”

Timothée doesn’t know if she means it. He doesn’t know if they’re ready to play with this risk. _But what else do you gift the girl that’s given you all of herself? What else do you give the people that love you this way?_

He drops his forehead, damp from sweat, onto her soft stomach. He doesn’t know what else to say, so he settles for a whispered, “thank you” to them both against her hot skin.

He rises, now as emotional as he is hard, and guides himself to her. He already knows he won’t last long, but he can’t help himself. She’s fresh off an intense orgasm and he thinks he can bring her back there with him this time.

The noises that come from their bodies are torturously grotesque, and Armie can’t silence himself any longer. The delicious sound of Timmy’s cock, slowly parting Elizabeth slick folds break him, and he releases a whine that he can’t supress anymore. But Elizabeth had been waiting for it.

“I said I wanted to be filled everywhere, Arms”, Elizabeth interrupts, and reaches over her left shoulder to pull his waistband down and away. Armie needs no further instruction, despite already regretting his lack of control over himself. He pulls himself out of his briefs and turns his hips towards her face, allowing her to swallow him whole. He can’t remember the last time he’s seen her mouth this hungry for him. But she stuns him now, taking him slowly but deeply down her throat. He chokes out a cry at the relief, and can’t help himself when he starts his own rhythm, fucking her mouth softly.

Timothée hasn’t slowed and Elizabeth's moan vibrates against Armie’s cock when Timmy stops teasing and enters her. But he knows not to stop there. He’s heard her loud and clear and he wants her to come with him. Steadying her hip with one hand, he brings his other below and finds her pulsing hole, waiting for him. This time, he gives her three fingers, and he can feel them move inside her, against his own cock, if he presses hard enough.

None of them have any fight left.

But it’s Liz that undoes them all at once, suddenly feeling the most gluttonous, bringing the final trigger finger to press down on her clit. She’s found, for once, as much enjoyment in receiving as she does in giving.

And they all break, loudly and roughly. Elizabeth is full eveywhere, and fights past the moans she can’t release to swallow Armie’s come as Timmy spills everything he has into her. She feels the electricity all over her body and knows that she’ll soon forget there ever was a time when she wasn’t this spoiled. She’ll soon forget the feeling of being empty, after learning how intoxicating it feels to be filled everywhere.

After, none of them can do anything but fall onto each other. When they recover, they’re left basking in the reality of the risk they’ve taken together. None of them know for sure what will happen next, if anything. But there’s is nothing else they can give to one another now that they’ve given each other the world without a second thought.

\---

Elizabeth can’t help feeling a little selfish. She knows she can do this with them. For the rest of her life. Growing the family, together. _Was it fair to assume they can too?_

“Should I have asked first? Either of you?” After many minutes of quiet peace and fighting sleep, she feels guilty breaking the blissful silence.

“No.” they answer immediately in unison. Always in perfect agreement with one another.

And that’s as much consolation from them as she’ll need. She’s like Timmy, and sometimes she needs to be reminded that it’s okay to ask for things.

She turns to her left and settles into Timmy’s side, Armie following suit to spoon her from behind. They both face him now and watch as he absentmindedly thumbs the monogrammed medalion on his chest.

“Thank you for my gift, by the way...I don’t know if I’d said that yet.” Timmy says softly, turning his head towards them.

“Not with words,” Armie answers, “But you two never say ‘thank you’ with just words, do you?”

Elizabeth shuts her eyes and smiles, feeling totally whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks especially to th_esaurus for ever speaking to me at all. 
> 
> Drop a comment if you feel like it! :)


End file.
